Jendy Goes to Hogwarts!
by JendyLOVESHarry
Summary: The young American transfer student, Jendy finally goes to Hogwarts, and ends up best friends with the happy trio now quartet. Little does Jendy realize, Voldemort seeks her for her powers, and many others seek her for her love!
1. Harry Meets the American Goddess

Chapter one

Harry meets the American Goddess

Harry was sitting in a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione were busy doing prefect duties. He was all alone and sad. Then the compartment door smoothly glided ajar and Harry was amazed and delighted to see a beautiful stunning angry looking teenage hottie-chic.

"Why did you ignore me?" she snapped and snarled, and growled and hissed. "I waved at you, but you just walked right past me?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked confusedly.

She smirked.

"I am Jendy Marice Herwis. I am the American exchange student. Neville went to America in my place, which means I'll be in Gryffindor!"

Harry gaped at the bold American and couldn't help but stare at her hot pink bubblegum hair and shimmering blue crystal clear eyes, that he found himself drowning within.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped.

"You." Harry said without thinking, completely dazed by her starlight magnificent beauty.

"I wanna go to America."

"No you don't," she began furiously enraged, "America sucks our government is corrupt and horrible there was no 9/11 that was the president. I HATE YOU TIME TO DUEL!"

"I'll go easy on you, just because you are a new hot american!" Harry said slyly smirking.

Jendy whipped out her sparkly wand and cried out "Accio!" She magically lifted Harry's body and planned to smash him against the wall, having a VERY strong magical talent when the spell backfired causing Harry to smash into her into an embrace!

They both blushed and Harry stepped away. Harry was staring at the ground, embarrassed when Jendy took him by surprize and said, "Asuamenti!" dousing him in cold water.

Harry laughed, impressed and surprised, "You are even more amazingly magical than Hermione."

"Yes. Even I agree with that."

Jendy turned around to see a pretty girl with bushy brown hair standing next to a handsome boy with red hair a gaping mouth and pink ears staring at Jendy.

"You were bloody brilliant." the red head said.

Harry was annoyed at Ron for giving her a compliment, but said nothing. Hermione and Jendy began chatting away, becoming best friends instantly.

Just then, there was a bark coming from Jendy's purse. A cute papillion jumped out and onto her shoulder.

"I didn't know dogs were allowed at Hogwarts." Said Hermione.

"They're not." Jendy replied defiantly, she added a wink and smile, "so don't tell anyone!"

Harry and Ron blushed at the wink feeling warmth spread through there faces. Hermione laughed and smiled. And the papillion barked in cheerful response.

The now fully bonded gang of bestest friends played wizarding chess all the way back to Hogwarts. Jendy proved unbeatable.

The quartet hopped off the train and into a carriage. Harry winced as he saw the threstals that Hermione and Ron couldn't see, but, surprisingly, Jendy did.

"My parents died when I was young." she explained. A tear crept silently down her smooth sad cheek. She tried to hide it, but it was too late.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione spoke gently.

Jendy felt a large manly hand close around her small slim womanly fingers. Jendy looked up to see Harry's bright beautiful green emerald eyes gazing at her in complete woeful understanding. No one else noticed in the dim light.

Nobody said much as the carriage rolled up to the castle. They got out, and went into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later, Dumbledore got up to make his speech , "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Please welcome a very special guest - Jendy Herwis! She is from America!"

A huge roar erupted and everyone began to cheer and stamp their feet. All of them love Americans.

Soon the roar of happiness dimmed to a noisy chatter. A tall hot looking boy with blonde hair strode up to the Gryffindor table in two manly strides right up to Jendy.

"Hey there." He said staring at the young American who eyed him suspiciously.

"Taken." Ron replied wrapping a strong arm around her thin shoulders. "Buzz off." Malfoy hissed and coiled back to his Slytherin table.

"Sorry." Ron said, "Malfoy's a bad bad nasty bloody egg. It was the only way to protect you from him " Harry simmered with anger, but he knew… it was the only way.

They finished dinner and went up to the Gryffindor tower to go to bed. Meanwhile, Voldemort lurked in the forbidden forest, along with Wormtail.

"Bring me my crystal ball," he commanded coldly to his servant.

Wormtail whimpered in fear and brought the crystal ball to Voldemort.

His red eyes stared in it intently.

"Show me my worst enemy." He said, wanting to get a chance to spy on Dumbledore.

Instead, he saw someone else. Someone with bright pink hair and blue eyes. Jendy Herwis!


	2. Quidditch Excitement

Chapter 2

Quidditch Excitement

Jendy excelled greatly in every class. She not only surpassed Hermione but the teachers as well. Soon Quidditch tryouts arose and to everyone's delight, (in the Hogwarts house that is) Jendy decided to try out for the team being one of those rare and special girls who didn't mind being covered in mud and drenched and soaked in rain. Jendy and Hermione chattered merrily in the stands before Jendy had to move her slender athletic body to join Harry and Ron as they waited for the rest of the people to show up. Ron blushed, thinking of how beautiful she looked even though she was soaked in the rain. Harry gave a silly smile of a man in love.

The other people coming to try out marched onto the pitch a few minutes later. Harry couldn't help but notice they all looked like trolls.

"Okay," he said, "Everyone mount your brooms and take a lap around the pitch."

They did so, and Harry again noticed the Jendy was the fastest, and the most agile.

If I wasn't the seeker, she should be: he thought.

After the last person made it around the pitch, Harry had them throw the quaffle around. Finally, it was time to dodge bludgers. Harry released one, and it zoomed around, as the players dodged and evaded it.

"Your doing great, Jendy!" Ron called out.

Jendy turned to smile. Just then, the bludger swerved at her, hitting her in the side and knocking her off her broom.

Harry instinctively ran towards her as she fell, catching her gently in his arms.

"Jendy, Jendy are you okay?" he asked in alarm her face filled with absolute worry.

Jendy stirred weakly in his strong arms and managed to smile and grimace at the same time. Hermione and Ron ran to her.

"Jendy, Jendy, I'm so sorry!" Ron said blaming himself for the accident.

Hermione looked over Jendy, "Looks to me like to broke your nose, arm, and leg, I can't believe you're not crying."

Jendy managed to give a weak smile, she was the toughest girl in all of Hogwarts. Nothing made Jendy cry, except for the painful memory of her parents.

"Ron, give me my broom."

"What?" Harry asked alarmed, "what for?"

"Just do it."

Ron came back with her broom as Harry continued to carry her, beginning to blush.

"Harry if you need a break I can take her," Ron said hopefully handing Jendy her broom.

"No need," Jendy replied for Harry as she swung out of his arms and onto her broom. Hermione, Ron, and Harry gaped at her in amazement and mortification.

"I intend to finish this try out. Even though I have a broken arm, leg, and nose." Jendy said she rode her broom smoothly in perfectly geometrical round circles above them.

Harry was put in a dilema. He wanted Jendy on the Quidditch team, but she couldn't be seeker because he already was. Harry decided to go speak with proffesor Dumbledore about the matter. He found himself outside Dumbledore's office when he remembered he didn't know the password.

"Sherbert lemon?" he guessed, doubting that Dumbledore re-used passwords. It didn't work.

But then, Harry thought a little harder. Who deserves their name to be the password, more than anyone else?

"Jendy!" Harry exclaimed, and he was admitted to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledor strode quickley over to Harry, "What seems to be the problem Mr. Potter?" He said peering at Harry behind his half moon specs.

"Dumbledor, Jendy is such a great Quidditch player, she should really be seeker, she is as good as me, maybe better! What should I do?"

"Ah Harry," Dumbledor replied kindly a twinkle in his eye, "I love Jendy like a daughter, like a daughter I love her. I wish she was my daughter. So I tell you what, we shall make new Quidditch rules. From now on ever house team shall have two seekers and two snitches per game!"

"That's a bloody brilliant idea! Oh thank you professor Dumbledor, thank you!" Harry replied overjoyed with complete happiness, he couldn't wait to tell the wonderful Jendy the new exciting and fabulous news!

"Yes well anything for my daughter- I mean best friend- I mean favorite- for Jendy."

Harry smiled a grin from ear to ear, and gave the biggest wink ever (something he learned from Jendy of course). Dumbledore smiled even bigger and gave a gigantic, enormous wink in return.

Jendy, Jendy, Jendy his thoughts whispered in his ear, Jendy. Little did Harry know these thoughts also wispered in everyone elses ears in the entire school, in all of Britain, in fact in the whole world.

Jendy


	3. Voldemort the Polar Bear

1Chapter 3

The Enemy Plots...

Back in the Forrbidden Forest...

Voldemort and Wormtail, stared into the crystal ball, neither one speaking for 10 minutes.

"So this girl is my worst enemy?" Voldemort finally said quitely. He paused, and then, as if talking to Jendy, said, "It's time to die, for YOU."

Wormtail asked, "But how do we do that? She's safe in Hogwarts!"

"You fool! You think that you and your little Marauder friends were the only Animagi? I can turn into a polar bear. I will cleverly sneak into Hogwarts and rip her apart!"

"A polar bear? Not a snake?" Wormtail questioned.

"You fool," Voldemort said again, "Everyone would know it was me if I turned into a snake. Nobody will ever guess who I truly am in my polar bear form. Now let's go!"

Wormtail turned into a rat, and Voldemort turned into a polar bear. He still had red eyes and no nose. Together, they ran towards Hogwarts castle.

Meanwhile, Harry, Jendy, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, oblivious to the danger. Except for Jendy. Jendy had a sixth sense and always knew when something was wrong.

"I think Hogwarts is in danger!" she exclaimed.

Voldemort easily made it past all the students in his polar bear form. It was the middle of the day and in between classes as Voldemort slowly and sneakily lumbered through the crowd of students in his clever disguise.

Wormtail scurried beside Voldemort until some fat kid stepped on him.

Voldemort brushed past a group of first years, who paid no attenetion to the perfectly ordinary polar bear. Since Voldemort couldn't smell for Jendy, because he had no nose, he was forced to find her by tasting the air for her. He couldn't taste the air with his tongue because that would give him away as snake-like, so he had to taste for her with his red polarbear eyeballs.

Then he tasted her! She tasted like sweet oranges, kind, beautiful, and tropical, along with it came a bit of cinnamon spice, something out of the ordinary, delightful, and amazing. Altogether, he tasted perfection.

He then began to follow the taste up to the Gryffindor Common Room, when he realized he didn't know the Gryffindor Password.

"Hey you, yes you, you fool!" The Voldemort the polar bear called to a young Gryffindor, "What's the password?"

The Gryffindor asked, "Are you from Gryffindor?"

"Ermm, yes," the polar bear Voldemort said giving a very convincing and sly lie.

"Okay then," The gryffindor said, "the password is 'Jendyjenduliculosjendykifjendoramajendyenjendy', duh."

"Yes, of course. You are dismissed you oaf." The Voldemort Polar Bear replied. When the young Gryffindor turned around Voldemort yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

And killed him.

Voldemort turned away from the boy, and repeated the password to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and the evil polar bear lumbered into the Gryffindor common room.

Jendy and some other kids were sitting on the couches and armchairs around the fireplace. Voldemort snarled, advancing on Jendy.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" he roared.

"No you won't. I'll kill you," Jendy said calmly, standing up. She was always brave, even when facing the world's most darkest, evilest, meaniest wizard.

Voldemort sneered, "And just why are you so confident about that?"

"I already destroyed all of them last summer, in my spare time!" exclaimed Jendy.

"Are you sure?" he challenged.

"Yes, I destroyed the locket, the cup, that snake, and a quill of Ravenclaw's."

"Well, you missed one. See, I made eight horcruxes. My eigth being...MOANING MYRTLE! It was so brilliant of me, you can't kill a ghost!"

Harry wondered if even someone as amazingly talented as Jendy could work her way around that.

"Yes well, I even thought of that!" Jendy said with a smirk.

Voldemort looked at her with the smallest hint of fear in his ruby red eyes, perched upon his snout witch (pun!pun!pun! 'witch') lacked a nose, "How?"

"Little do you realize Voldemort," everyone in the room (including Voldemort) flinched at the name, except for the uber super cool brave Jendy, "I eat ghosts for breakfast." Jendy paused, as everyone gasped. "You see I SIMPLY stared it down with my amazing blue eyes. My eyes are so full of life and wonder that I destroyed moaning myrtle instantly. Now it is is time to die, FOR YOU!"

Voldemort turned human, and everyone went EW, becasue he isn't good looking.

He then reached out his wand to cast a spell on Jendy, when he realized that he just couldn't do it, "Jendy I," the room of people waited in suspense. "I love you."


	4. Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 4 - Queen of hearts!**

"No, you can't love her!" Harry exclaimed, "Because I love her, and only one person can love one other person!" Duh.

"But you can't love her either, then!" Ron retorted, "'Cause I KNOW I love Jendy times a million."

Voldemort hissed at the two arguing boys, "While I might not want to harm Jendy, I will not hesitate to kill you, my... competition."

He advanced on Ron first, his wand raised.

"Avad-"

"NO!" yelled Jendy, Harry, and Hermione. Jendy rushed forward, sheilding Ron. Her amazingly crystalline bright baby blue orbs were filled with determination.

Lovestruck Ron didn't seem to notice that his life was on the line. It was more important to find out how Jendy felt about him. After all, why would she save him if she didn't love him?

Ron asked Jendy, "Do you love me, princessly gorgeous Jendy?"

Jendy shook her head. She had thoughts for only Malfoy.

Voldemort stopped his spell midcurse. "Jendy step aside, I can never harm you."

"No," Jendy replied in her brave heroic way, "No Voldemort." She said his name loud and clear, striking fear and admiration in all those around. Even Voldemort grimanced.

Voldemort look at her with loving eyes, "Then we must part my love, like Romeo and Juliet, I will love you always. But now we must share a love/hate relationship, unlike Romeo and Juliet, lucky little buggers. For you are in my way to world domination, my heart doesn't know what to do! Oh woe is me! If only that fat kid didn't step on wormtail he could do something stupid and distract me from the torment of love. I shall be back!" ANd then with a hard crack Voldemort disapeared.

All of the Gryffindors cheered, "Jendy! Jendy!" When McGonagol heard what had happened she even awarded Gryffindor 500 house points, because of Jendy's amazing bravery, and that day became celebrated world wide forever more as Jendy Day. Even aliens in space celebrated Jendy Day as well. Even Voldemort, and even the ugliest trolls.

"Jendy! Jendy! And candy for everyone!"

That night on Jendy Day they had a great feast in the great hall, and put banners up everywhere with magical pictures of Jendy that modestly smiled, and waved almost shyly to the crowd of admirers.

Then Dumbledor gave his speech, "Quiet Everyone! Quiet! Today we celebrate Jendy, even though it's not her birthday!" Everyone laughed at the hilarious joke. "For our young American," Dumbledor continued kindly, "Is a trueTRUE true hero. She by bravely outsmarted, outwitted, and was stronger, and prettier to Voldemort. And ultimately, saved the entire universe!"

The crowd cheered so loud that the great hall almost collapsed, but of course Jendy simply cast a spell on it, making it five thousand times stronger.

Ohohoho! What will a-happen next? Oh ho ho ho! (Sorry it twas a short chapter it all has to do with the intricate plot. Each chapters length is carefully planned out for maximum drama! IT IS SOOOO INTENSE!)


End file.
